Obligations and Worries
by autumnzie
Summary: Just a bunch of short drabbles about Black and White as they go head on with personal issues. Some are AUs while others stick with the canon. /agencyshipping drabbles


**While I was bored, I decided to do one of those 'you put your ipod on shuffle and write about each song' challenges. So as you probably already guessed, I went on and wrote about Agencyshipping! **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Map of the Problematique'<strong>_** by Muse**

Pacing back and forth between her couch and the television, White was incredibly deep in thought. There was so much to be worried about, and honestly, she wanted it all to go away. Surprisingly, the fate of her company was the last thing on her mind. While it was true there were issues stirring due to the sudden disappearance of one of her employees, it was also true that her worries were mostly related to the employee himself. Black.

She was going insane with fear. One could feel the panic in the air. The young president couldn't help but fret about his current state. She didn't know what became of him, of what exactly happened to him. Yes, she knew fully well that he was trapped in the light stone. She also knew that it disappeared from her sights. Her issue mostly lied in what he was feeling. What was it like in the stone? Was he conscious? She was scared of how that would affect him in the long run. She was scared of what was to come, and if she would ever see his smiling face again.

'_**Thunder'**_** by Boys Like Girls**

The summer had been a long one, something that White was incredibly thankful for. A break from her company was something she needed. A month or two away from stress, effort, and work had a positive effect on her. Each day entitled something new. Her days were spent relaxing on the soft sands at the beach or in the bustling streets of the towns nearby. White even had time to spend with her juniors and seniors, something she always wanted to do.

If there was one thing that left the biggest impression on her that summer, it was Black. Spending time with him was like magic. He was unlike any other. Her thunder, even.

Whenever she was with him, minutes and seconds seemed to fly by. They appeared to go everywhere together. Trips to the bar at night, afternoon visits to the shops near the beach. It was absolute heaven. White hated to see this summer go, but at least she had the memory of spending her days alongside her best friend.

'_**Let It Be'**_** by The Beatles**

Tears fell from Black's eyes as they stared up at the front of the church, eventually landing on a long casket carefully placed in the center for all to see. He quickly glanced around at the people near him, all familiar faces, but none of them understanding what he was going through. No one had been as close to her as he was. No one nearly loved her as much as he did. It stung. It all hurt so much. He was practically inconsolable. No number of trips from family or friends could change that. His boss, his one true love, was dead.

He never knew how much White meant to him. Yes, she was always there for him, but he never guessed how much he would miss her. That was, he never knew how much he missed her until she was gone. He was suddenly so angry. Never once did he tell her this. Tell her how much she meant to him. How much he loved and adored her. Not once did he mention how gorgeous her hair looked when it reflected the moonlight. How amazing she was, even on the worst of days. He let this opportunity slip, and it was something he would regret until he took his last breath.

Everything was so foggy. The funeral went by in a huge blur. Once everyone stood, he stood. Once everyone kneeled, he kneeled. Almost as if he were a zombie, Black mindlessly went through every single one of the motions he had to during that mass. All of his words were spoken in a soft whisper. He could barely speak her name without feeling that familiar tightness in his throat, the one that warned him of the tears to come.

Before he knew it, the mass ended. The church was empty. Black walked up to the casket one last time, placing a quivering hand on top of it. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you…" He muttered, his voice painfully unstable. He could feel his eyes watering slightly. "I am so sorry…"

The clapping of heels echoed against the walls of the church and into his ears. Taking an unsteady sigh, Black turned around to see who it was. His eyes were still blurred with tears, but he barely managed to make out a familiar figure. It was Blue, who now had a sad, remorseful look on her face. Both remained quiet, unspoken apologies swapped between the two. Blue then continued to walk towards Black. She eventually placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"While I know it hurts now, I truly think you should let go of all of this regret and sadness." Was all she said, staring the young adult straight in his eyes. After hearing this, Black couldn't help but look back at her in pure shock. "I know." She quickly added, catching on to his uncertainty. "But trust me. Things will be better. Just pray to God, keep White in your thoughts, and try to let it be."

'_**Angels'**_** by David Archuleta**

After losing White, Black never seemed to be exactly the same. Many of his close friends attempted to cheer him up, but to no avail, he remained broken and uncertain. Some people told him to move on, to find someone else. Others told him that it would get better and that fate would choose his ultimate path. To be honest, he wasn't truly sure about any of this.

Each night he lay awake in his bed, just thinking about his life and future. He was becoming noticeably emotionless towards everyone. The love in his life seemed to disappear. All of this, at least to him, was easily explainable. He loved angels instead.

They offered him affection, love, and even protection. They never judged him, even if he was right or wrong. There was especially one angel he adored above the rest. The young woman who drastically changed his life all for the better. He loved her, and only her, instead.

'_**Entr'acte/Wolf Chase'**_** from Beauty and the Beast the Musical **(bear with me here, it's instrumental)

"No!" White shouted, throwing her script onto the ground. She glanced up at the stage. Three Mightyenas stood in their spots, but quickly looked over at White upon hearing her yell. She had been working with them for the past few months for the local playhouse's annual musical. Taking a deep sigh, she walked closer to the stage and rested her arms on it. "Look, I know you're working hard… but we went over this like twenty times!" White exclaimed. "I told you to come from stage left, spin around Belle counterclockwise four times, and then exit through stage right!"

Just as she was about to add something else, she felt a familiar presence approach her from behind. "Oh, Black." White said with a slight grin. "You have my coffee?" She turned around to face the young male.

"Yup, one pumpkin spiced latte." He said in response, handing it to her. "Your favorite."

"Thank you. This'll help a lot with the stress." She commented, taking a sip from it. After a long pause she added, "The Mightyenas are causing problems again."

"Try not to worry about that, Prez." Black said with a smile. "Just relax for now."

'_**Rent'**_** from Rent the Musical**

A small piece of paper was angrily chucked to the ground. The young adult who threw it quickly paced back and forth across the room. He was clearly upset about something. The three other people in the room stared up at him in slight curiosity. They could obviously guess what the issue was, so they didn't bother speaking up. The small group of four lived in a pretty shitty apartment. They were located in the bad part of Castelia City, the slums of the area.

"I swear, real live is just becoming more and more like fiction every day." The young male angrily muttered. "This deadline? Eviction or pay? It's ridiculous! Not to mention you all can't even get a decent job." He continued his pacing throughout the room, though this time, the other three decided to speak up.

"Rakutsu, don't blame us. You don't exactly have a shit ton of wealth either." The young woman spoke up, clearly annoyed by his previous statement. "It's the rent! Blame the rent!"

"Why blame the rent, White? Why not blame that yuppie scum?" Rakutsu fiercely asked her. He exasperatedly placed a hand in his messy hair. "Can't believe that bastard left us in the dust. Making us pay him."

"Cheren isn't the real problem here, guys." The other male spoke up, quieting everyone else down. Looking over at White, he nodded in agreement. "Simple. It's the life that we've chosen. We have to pay this outrageous rent."

"Black…" She quietly said.

"We're freezing. We can barely start a fire! There's nothing to burn!" He added, throwing his arms in the air. "And now we can't even pay the damn rent!"

"How're we gonna pay…?" The last person spoke up, a young woman in her early twenties. "Did we even pay last year's rent?"

"We didn't pay last year's rent, this year's rent, and probably not gonna pay next year's rent either." White replied to her with a slight sneer. "I can't even get a solid sounding note out of my guitar. We're doomed to be evicted."

"Faitsu, I'll talk to Cheren about this later, okay?" Rakutsu said to her. After hearing this, the woman simply nodded in response.

'_**Where Everyone Knows Your Name' **_**by****Gary Portnoy (Cheers Theme)**

A young woman walked inside a bar, taking a deep breath as she did so. It had been a long day at work, so having a drink sounded marvelous. The place wasn't busy; a few people sat in the bar stools, but that was it. She recognized everyone there, so there was nothing to worry about. She could act as she normally did. There was the hot headed drunk that always smacked people with his pool cue, the flirtatious woman who always came with her grumpy boyfriend, and the outgoing sports junkie who was a pilot for her living.

The same old scene. It was relieving to know she was at a familiar place where everyone knew her name. Walking over to the bar tender, she placed a twenty on the counter. "Give me a rum and coke. No ice."

He simply chuckled in response. "Long day, Miss White?"

"Bet your ass it was, Black."

'_**Merry-go-round Of Life'**_** from Howl's Moving Castle **(another instrumental one)

Black and White quietly sat on the soft sands of the beach, an umbrella perfectly placed in the ground behind them. There was no longer a need for it, as the day was finally beginning to end, but thy didn't mind. The sun almost finished its trip across the sky, most of the people there earlier already leaving. Taking a deep breath, Black glanced over at White and gently smiled. "Hey, you think we should leave?" He asked. "It's almost night."

After a moment of thought, a faint smirk formed on her lips. "Why? We're always so busy. It happens again and again… various obligations keep on coming around to bite us in the ass. I think we're fine staying here for now." Over the past few weeks, a lot of work began piling up for White. This one day off was the only free time she received.

"True." Black admitted, rubbing the back of his head. He thought about his options for a moment. "How about we stay here for another hour to watch the sunset? After that, we can go grab a bite to eat."

"I would like that." White quietly replied. "I would like that."


End file.
